


It Started With A Scream

by bombshellblonde



Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshellblonde/pseuds/bombshellblonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my head cannon for when Mickey finds out that Ian enlisted. This is my first shot at writing Gallavich so I hope you think everyone is still in character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not with a whisper but with a scream

“IAN GALLAGHER!!”

The entire Gallagher house woke up at once at the sound of their front door being slammed open and a very angry Mickey Milkovich storming his way inside. Fiona was the first one to pull on some clothes and go running down the stairs to greet the unexpected visitor. And she was fucking pissed as all hell. 

“Mickey?? What the fuck are you doing here? I got little kids sleeping upstairs!!” 

As if to emphasize this point, Debbie and Carl arrived on the staircase, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

“Fiona? What's going on?” Debbie asked, only slightly worried about the angry Milkovich in her living room.

“Debbie, don't worry about it, go get Liam. Mickey, get the fuck out of my house!”

Mickey didn't pay attention to a word either of them was saying as he looked over her shoulder and bit on his finger. Ian had once noticed that Mickey did this whenever he got angry or nervous.

“I am not going fucking anywhere until I see Firecrotch!” Mickey fired at Fiona, then pushed past her to stand on the bottom step. 

“IAN GET YOUR GINGER ASS DOWN HERE!”

Suddenly, Lip appeared on the staircase, still in his underwear,holding Liam. He passed the boy off to Debbie and stood next to his older sister.

“Hey Mickey! Good to see you, how's the wife?” Lip asked the sarcasm dripping around the annoyance in his voice for this early morning disturbance.

“Fuck you Lip, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit. Where. The fuck. Is Ian?” Mickey asked, stepping back into the living room and aimlessly looking around as if the ginger would be hiding behind the couch or some shit.

“Mickey I think you might need to step outside and calm down for a minute.” Lip said with a calmer voice, stepping between the Milkovich boy and his sister, putting a hand on his chest to create a little more distance.

“Did you know your brother went down the recruitment office yesterday? Did you know he used YOUR diploma to fucking enlist??” Mickey fired at Lip, poking him in the chest to punctuate his last few words. 

“Yeah. He did.” Came a strong voice from the kitchen. Everyones eyes shifted to see Ian, standing in his ROTC uniform, still as a statue, face expressionless.

“You did what?!” Fiona screamed at him, charging toward her younger brother. “Are you out of your fucking mind?!”

“Fiona, maybe we should leave these guys alone.” Lip suggested to her, quickly catching up and this time placing himself between her and Ian. He kept his hands on her shoulder as he turned to face his brother. 

“Ian, Mickey, go talk upstairs, everyone else stay down here.”

“Lip what the fuck? And Mickey why do you care about my brother? What the fuck is going on??” Fiona screamed, obviously very confused.  
“Everybody shut up and just do what I said!” Lip yelled.

The group went quiet for a second, then started obeying Lip's demands. Mickey walked up the stairs and Ian went up the opposite way as everyone else filtered downstairs. Ian kept walking, back to Mickey, leading him into his bedroom.

Ian sat on his bed, eyes locking with Mickey as the other boy closed the door behind him and remained standing there.

“What the hell Firecrotch? You are the one always raving on about feelings and now you decide to shut the fuck up for a change?”

“What do you expect me to say Mickey?” Ian replied calmly. 

“How about, I have a massive brain injury and got possessed and that is how I made the stupid fucking decision to volunteer for the ARMY!” Mickey screamed, fists clenching at his side, unsure of what to do with himself.

“Fuck you Mickey!” Ian shouted at the smaller man, standing up and slightly closing the distance between them. 

“You got married! You kissed me, and we fucked, and you acted like you cared and then you got fucking MARRIED! To a prostitute who raped you! She fucking raped you Mickey! I watched it happen and you MARRIED her!”

“Ian get your fucking head out of your ass! If I didn't marry her my father was going to KILL me! Do you understand that? He was going to actually murder me! Or worse, he was going to kill YOU in front of me! If I didn't sign that fucking piece of paper we would be dead!”

Mickey may as well have punched Ian in the chest because all of the wind got knocked out of him. It had honestly never occurred to him that Mickey would have been protecting him with this marriage. Mickey took a breath and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, crossing in front of Ian and sitting down on his camo sheets. The next time he spoke was softer and Ian shut up and listened.

“Not everyone gets to shout out their feelings every fucking second of every fucking day. Oh by the way, thanks lot for getting smashed and outing me to my sister. You are just lucky the rest of the party was to drunk and stupid to notice your grand exit or we would both be up shits creek right now.”

Ian dropped his head, a slight smile appearing on his lips just because he knew Mandy finding out was just a mater of time.

“Sorry about that one.” Ian apologized. Mickey lit up a cigarette and waved his hand, brushing it off. He knew Mandy knowing wasn't that big of a deal, it was just annoying. He took a drag from the smoke and handed it over to Ian just out of habit. Ian took it and sat next to Mickey on the bed. The shorter man let out a frustrated breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Did you not get what I was trying to tell you before the wedding? When I kissed you like that?”

Ian took a drag of the cigarette and let it out before he spoke.

“You never said the words though Mick. Don't you get that I wanted to hear the words? That maybe if I had the whole you getting fucking married thing wouldn't have mattered as much?” He explained, handing the cigarette back.

“But you know how I feel about you don't you? You have to hear me say it? You know I don't do all of that feelings shit Gallagher.” Mickey said, locking eyes with Ian once more. The ladder of whom stood and started speaking, getting angrier with every word.

“Oh yeah I know, your too much of a tough guy for all of that gay ass love bullshit. You may try to pretend that you don't love me but we both know that I am more than a warm mouth to you now Mick. I have been more than that to you for a long ass time now.”

“Why the fuck did you enlist Ian?” Mickey asked, flicking the cigarette out the window and speaking with a softer tone than Ian had ever heard him say anything in his life. The way he said his name...there was love in that.

“Because if I have to live with you being married and resigned to being trapped in the south side for the rest of your life, than I needed to get the fuck out. Fast. So Lip gave me his diploma and I signed up. By the way, how the fuck did you even know?”

“I may have a few of my dealers keeping an eye out for you. Told them you owe me money and I wanna make sure you don't skip town on me.” Mickey explained, biting his thumb again.

“What the fuck Mickey! You are having me followed?!” Ian screamed.

“Yeah and its a good fucking thing I am!" Mickey screamed, standing and getting in Ian's face. Even though the redhead was a head taller than him, Mickey knew how to make himself look big. 

"Cause someone needs to knock some fucking sense into you before you get shipped off to get shot for no fucking reason!” 

“Would you even care?!” Ian screamed in his face. “Would you even give a shit if I shipped out tomorrow and never fucking came back??”

“Fuck you asshole! You know I would care!” Mickey screamed back.

“Then why? Why the fuck would you care Mick? Huh?! Come-on fucking tell me why!”

“Because I love you!” Mickey finally shouted. “Because I am gay and I fucking love you Firecrotch! Are you fucking happy now?!”

Ian didn't miss a beat, grabbing the back of Mickey's head and slamming their lips together hard. He bit down hard enough to draw blood from Mickey's lip then forced his tongue inside the smaller man's mouth and tasted it.

“Take your fucking pants off Milkovich.” Ian growled like he never did when he and Mickey hooked up. Even though he topped, he usually never was the one in control. But this time, Mickey knew. He new he had to surrender control to Ian, to show him how much he trusted and cared for him. 

They knew that they had a lot of shit to work out with the Army and Mickey's dad and wife, but for right now all they needed was the rough pulling of clothes and bare skin and the reassurance that they loved each other and that no matter how annoyed the rest of the Gallaghers were going to be, there were going to fuck as loud as they wanted this time. No holding back.


	2. Meanwhile in the kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the boys were arguing upstairs, this is what was happening down with the rest of the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so happy to get responses to my last chapter urging me to move forward, so this is something I wrote up today to kind of bridge the gap between what happened upstairs and the reactions downstairs

Mickey and Ian made their way upstairs to talk as the rest of the family congregated in the kitchen for breakfast. Debbie and Carl took Liam to sit at the table as Fiona pulled Lip behind the counter and spoke so the kids wouldn't hear them.

“Lip you wanna tell me what the fuck is going on? Why is Mickey Milkovich busting in our door at the crack of dawn and demanding to see Ian?”

“Fiona I think that is something Ian should tell you himself.” Lip said, trying to brush the whole thing off and start making eggs for the family, reaching behind Fiona to get the supplies out of the fridge.

“Ian has been moping around this house for days and not saying a word to me. And what is all this shit about him enlisting?!" Fiona asked, helping Lip with breakfast while interrogating him "And you fuckin knew about it?!”

“He needs to get out of this shithole Fiona, and you can't sign up without a high school diploma.” Lip answered, pouring the egg mix into a pan.

“So you gave him yours? What's the rush anyway? He'll get his own next year.” Fiona asked putting bread in the toaster.

“Fi, he needed to get the fuck out of here, now.”

“Lip, there is something you are not telling me here.” Fiona demanded. Just then part of Ian and Mickey's fight got loud enough for the whole house to hear.

“You got fucking Married!”

The conversation faded out again and something in Fiona's brain finally clicked. She looked at Lip with her eyes practically popping out of her head.

“Is Ian fucking Mickey Milkovich?” She asked seriously, through gritted teeth.

“Ding ding ding, gave the lady a prize.” Lip replied, smirking and pushing the eggs around in the pan.

“For how long?”

“Like three years I think?” Lip answered, scratching his nose, keeping his eyes on the stove. But out of the corner of hie eye he saw Fiona turn her back to the table and lean against the counter.

“How could I not have known about this?”

“Incase you haven't noticed, your plate has kind of been full for the past three years Fi.”

“But not noticing that my brother is fucking a Milkovich?” Fiona questioned. The toast popped up and she absentmindedly buttered it as Lip turned off the stove.

“Not to mention fucking your boyfriends dad.” Lip joked. Fiona punched him in is arm as he served up the food and beckoned Debbie over to grab it.

“Look I think that Ian might actually love this guy.” Lip whispered to her.

“How the hell did the two of you end up with Milkoviches in the first place?” Fiona asked, crossing her arms. Lip smirked, thinking back to the conversation he and Ian had the other day and he mimicked her position.

“Bad parenting.”

The two of them laughed and heard another sound from upstairs.

“Because I love you! Because I am gay and I fucking love you Firecrotch! Are you fucking happy now?!”

“Shit.” Lip and Fiona said in unison. 

“Sounds like they made up.” Lip joked, moving to sit with the rest of the family, Fiona in tow. They all began to dig into breakfast when they heard grunts and moans start to come from upstairs.

“Really?” Fiona said frustrated, dropping her head onto the table while the rest of her siblings laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you all so much for your support and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm going to start working on another very soon.


	3. Family meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona, Lip, Ian and Mickey all finally get to have a proper talk.

By the time Ian and Mickey made their way downstairs, all of the Gallagher kids were already off to school and the only ones left in the house were Fiona and Lip, doing the dishes from breakfast.

“So Milkovich, you've been fucking my brother for three years now huh?” Fiona asked, leaning her hip against the counter and crossing her arms over her chest.

“Actually I have been the one doing the fucking.” Ian replied with a smirk, slipping past her to grab 2 bottles of water out of the fridge. Both Mickey and Fiona's faces turned bright red with embarrassment and Lip let out a laugh.

“Dude, thats good for you and all but I don't think we need to know the details of your sex life...even though we all just had a grand old time listening to it.”

“I told you we were being too fucking loud Firecrotch.” Mickey reprimanded the taller man, taking one of the bottles from him and sitting at the Gallagher kitchen table. Everyone else followed suit and they all settled in for what they knew was going to be the “meet the parents” session from hell.

“So Mickey, what are your intentions with my brother?” Fiona asked, half sarcastically, half seriously. Lip and Ian, however were having a hard time not cracking up at the stunned look on Mickey's face.

“My fucking intentions?”

“Yeah, I mean you are a married man, so how do you plan to have a relationship with my brother behind her back?”

“Some fuckin marriage she's a prostitute! I only married her to save Ian's ass!” Mickey spit out, Ian kicked him under the table and he shot the taller man an apologetic look.

“I'm sorry what now? How did you getting married save Ian from anything?” Fiona questioned.

There was a long pause where no one talked. After a minute or two Fiona finally spoke. 

“Okay somebody needs to tell me something right now. Ian, what happened?” Ian took a deep breath and under the table, Mickey did something out of character. He held Ian's hand.

“When Lip and I were in the group home, I snuck out for a night and stayed at Mickey's place. His dad was suppose to be out of town but he came home early....he beat the shit out of both of us and brought over a russian hooker to fuck the gay out of Mickey. Made me watch.”

“Shit guys...” Fiona said, he look softening. “I'm sorry Mickey. Really, no one deserves that.” Mickey brushed it off, trying not to think of that terrible day. Fiona understood and kept talking.

“So you had to marry this chick to convince your dad that it worked?” 

Mickey nodded. 

“Pretty much. But none of that matters right now. What we need to figure out is how to get Firecrotch here out of the fucking Army.”

“Oh I sort of already took care of that one.” Lip chimed in. 

“How do you mean?” Ian asked. 

“Well while the two of you were uh...making up earlier...I called the recruitment center and told them who you were really were. They hadn't filed the official paperwork yet so they agreed to just brush this incident off and welcome you to re-enlist when you really have graduated.”

Ian looked at his brother with one of their silent conversation looks. He was really fucking lucky to have a brother who was so caring and protective of him.

\-------- 

Later in the day, Ian and Mickey were at the Kash Grab, stocking shelves when Mandy walked in.

“Hey Ian, hey assface. Good to see the two of you in a room together without fighting.” She said, standing between the two men and throwing her arms around their shoulders. Both boys brushed her off, Ian moving to stand behind the counter, and Mickey disappearing into the back, probably for a smoke break.

“What can I get for you Mandy?” Ian asked sarcastically

“How about an explanation? You know every single detail about my life, and I apparently know nothing about yours!"

"Come on Mandy I couldn't exactly tell you that the guy I was seeing was your brother. Mickey would have cut my tongue out. No matter what magical blow job powers it may hold." 

"Ew I don't need to know that. But you could have told me something! You know everything about my relationship with your brother, you helped raise money to get me an abortion when my dad got me pregnant you--”

“WHAT THE FUCK” Came Mickey's loud scream from the back of the store.

“Mick..” Mandy spoke as Mickey advanced on her. “I thought you went outside for a smoke.” 

“Never fucking mind that, go back to what you were saying. Did Terry really fucking knock you up?”


	4. Battle of the Milkoviches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient in between chapters! Here is some more reading material for you!

Ian and Mandy locked eyes over the counter, each one sending signals begging the other one to be the person who explained this all to Mickey. 

“Fucking hello?!” Mickey yelled, putting the case of water he was carrying on the ground and walking over to the two of them. “Does someone want to tell me what the fuck is going on?” 

“Mickey please calm down...” Ian asked softly, coming around the counter to stand in between the siblings. 

“Fuck calm down, is what you just say really true? Did Terry knock you up Mandy?” Mickey shouted to Mandy over Mickey's shoulder. Ian tried to put some distance between the Milkoviches by moving Mickey back, but the shorter man brushed him off and confronted his sister, reaching behind her to lock the door.

“Yes okay!” Mandy finally broke, trademark Milkovich 'bring it on' face in place. “Terry gets drunk sometimes and stumbles into my room. About a year ago he got me pregnant and thought it was Ian's til I reminded him. Ian helped me raise money for an abortion.” Mickey swung around to look at Ian. 

“Why wasn't I around for this?” 

“You were in juvy. And I didn't think Mandy wanted anybody to know.” Ian answered, backing away, understanding this problem was in the family. Mickey's face turned to stone as his eyes looked off into space. 

“That's it. I am going to fucking kill him.”

“What Mickey no!” Mandy pleaded. 

“If you get caught you could do serious jail time.” Ian chimed in. 

“Well then I will take extra care not to get caught.” Mickey answered, pushing past Ian to get his coat from the back room.

“Just leave it alone!” Mandy begged, following him. Mickey swung around and screamed. 

“NO! I can live with all of the bullshit he is putting me through, but I am not going to let him rape you and get away with it! I'll call the cousins in, they will kill anybody for being a rapist. Even Terry.”

“What bullshit is he putting you through?” Mandy asked. 

“Jesus Mandy really?” Mickey screamed. “You know I have been fucking Gallagher for 3 years now. Why do you think I married that russian skank?”

“Wh-- oh fuck.” Mandy finally said. “He made you marry her? Why?”

“He caught us fucking.” Ian answered quietly.

“That's even more reason for me to do this finally. It gets rid of the man who raped my sister and it gets me out of a marriage with a hooker. Everybody wins.”  
“You still could get caught and sent away for the rest of your life? Or worse, if he fights back he could kill you himself!” Ian pleaded, stepping closer to Mickey.

“So fucking what? At least I will go down swinging!”

“You would really do that to me? To Mandy? After everything you and I have been through, the great place we are in now you would risk loosing your life? You would leave Mandy to bury her big brother while her dad might live?”

“What do you propose I fucking do Firecrotch??”

“We could set a trap?” Mandy spoke up. “Catch him trying to do it again and force him out of town?”

“So we could be looking over our shoulders forever waiting for him to come back and kill us? Too messy.” Ian responded.

“Overdose.” Mickey says plainly. “We just drug him while he is sleeping. Kill him dead make it look like an accident.”

“That could actually work.” Mandy responded, All three people went quiet and looked at eachother.

“Are we really gonna do this?” Ian asked both Milkoviches. Everyone stayed quiet for another minute before Mickey finally answered for all of them. 

“Lets kill Terry Milkovich.”


	5. Master Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian Mickey and Mandy set about their plan to kill Terry, Lip stepping in last minute....and not everything goes according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind words and your patience with my long long sabbatical!! Without further delay, Chapter 5!

Ian, Mickey and Mandy all sat around the Gallagher kitchen table going over their plan again...and again...and again. They wanted to make sure they had everything down to a science. 

“So we all got it?” Ian started. “Mickey gets Terry good and drunk, tell him its in celebration of your wedding or some shit, while he isn't looking slip the tranquilizer in his drink.” Mickey nodded and lit up a cigarette. 

“I'll come get you both when he's out and Mandy you shoot him up while Ian and I hold him down.”

“You're gonna need more muscle than that to hold down Terry.” Came a voice from the living room. All three heads looked up and saw Lip walking into the kitchen.

“Lip I thought you went out today.” Ian said standing up and getting in between Lip and the kitchen table.

“I did but about ten minutes ago I came home and heard you all coming up with a plan so stupid I'm surprised Frank isn't involved.”

“Butt the fuck out Lip,” Mickey, angrily putting out his cigarette. “You have no fucking idea what's going on right now.”

“You're trying to kill Terry because you heard about him getting Mandy pregnant.” Lip replied, pushing past his brother and taking a seat at the table. “I just think it's stupid that you think that you and Ian can hold him down on your own.”

“What the fuck Mandy, he knew too? Am I seriously the last one to know about this?” Mickey snapped. Ian took a seat next to him at the table and handed him a beer from the fridge. 

“Calm down asshole, I found out when it happened because I thought the baby was mine. I want Terry as dead as you both do, Ian why didn't you tell me?” 

“This is a Milkovich family matter asshole,” Mickey answered for him, “Ian's part of that now.”

Lip smirked and stole a sip of Ian's beer. “Mickey incase you haven't noticed, once you are with a Gallagher, the whole family kinda comes as a package deal.”

Ian nodded. “It is kinda true Mick, and maybe Lip's right. It wouldn't hurt to have a little more muscle around incase Terry comes to or one of your cousins walks in or some shit.”

Mickey sat in silence drinking his beer before finally giving up. “Fine Lip you can come, but I want everyone armed. All of us get out of there with every finger and toe. Once Terry is good and dead we leave, call the cops on an anonymous tip. It won't shock anyone that a Milkovich overdosed on something.”

“Yeah and the cops in this area aren't exactly CSI geniuses.” Mandy commented. 

“Yeah but wear gloves anyway.” Ian said. The group nodded, better safe than sorry. Everyone at the table just went silent and stared at each other for a moment.

“Our place. Eleven tomorrow.” Mickey finally said. “Terry usually wakes up around noon and the Russian is working the morning shift at the spa.” Everyone nodded in agreement. The plan was set, tomorrow they were gonna kill Terry Milkovich.

 

The group got to the house at exactly eleven o'clock and just like Mickey predicted Svetlana was already gone for work leaving Terry the only one at home and he was asleep on the couch. So far so good. Lip and Ian quietly made their way into Mickey's bedroom with Mandy. Mickey made his way to the fridge and pulled out a couple of beers. 

He nudged Terry's shoulder with one of them to wake him up...let the games begin. 

“Mmmf. Fuck what do you want?” Terry mumbled, straightening himself out on the couch. Mickey was just happy the old man passed out in his clothes this time so he wouldn't have to see his dad sitting in his underwear this whole time.

“Thought we could have a little drunken bonding time today.” Mickey said, plopping down next to his father and popping the caps off both beers.

“What the fuck for?” Terry said, taking the beer from Mickey and slurping it down.

“Call it a celebration,” Mickey said, only sipping on his drink. He needed to stay alert so for every three drinks terry had Mickey needed to only have one. “I'm married, got a kid on the way, thought we could watch some action movies and bond like men.” Fuck Mickey hated ever word coming out of his mouth right now. All he wanted to do was put a bullet in this guys head...but he had to remember to keep his cool. 

For Ian.

Always for Ian.

\------- 

Hours passed by and Terry was still conscious, even after Mickey slipped him a tranq and a half, though it was obvious that he was slipping. His speech was slurred and he could hardly move off of the couch. Mickey had switched from beer to vodka, then to whisky then to rum. But it wasn't easy to get an alcoholic like Terry Milkovich to go down without a fight. 

Mickey was getting impatient so finally he slipped the last half of a tranq he had into Terry's drink hoping this was going to be the one that got him.

“The fuck are you doing?” Terry asked. Mickey turned around and saw Terry standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Fuck it was amazing the man could still walk. 

“The fuck are you talking about?” Mickey tried to act casual, there was no reason to freak out unless he absolutely had to.

“Did you just put some shit in my drink?” Terry asked, or at least thats what Mickey could make out with all the slurring and swaying Terry was doing just to stand upright. 

“Fuck no old man I was just making you a fucking vodka.” Mickey responded, thrusting the drink into his father's hand and walking past him into the living room. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard his father's grunt and then footsteps slowly following him back to the couch.

Both men plopped down on it and Terry downed the rest of his drink in one go as Mickey watched. 

“I'm glad Svetanka, Fletlanka, mmmfh the russian,” Terry started, laughing at his mispronunciation “straightened you out boy. If not I woulda had to kill the little aids monkey that was fuckin you.”

Mickey bit back all the words he wanted to say and all the punches he wanted to throw when he saw Terry's eyes drooping and finally, fucking FINALY he dropped the glass in his hand and slumped over on the couch, out cold.

Mickey quickly got up and opened the door to his room, bekoning everyone to follow him. Mandy had three syringes at the ready and Ian had the belt to wrap around Terry's arm.

“Work fast I don't know how long two horse tranqs can keep down a Milkovich this size.” Mickey whispered. They flattened Terry out on the couch and Lip held down his legs while Mickey put pressure on his upper body. Ian finished tieing Terry off and moved to help hold down the largs man's arms as Mandy inserted the first needle of heroin.

“You sure this is enough to kill him?” Lip asked.

“Fuck yeah,” Mickey answered. “His max is normally two needles before we need to rush him to the emergency room. Three should do the trick.”

At this point Mandy was finished with the second needle and she was going in for the third, suddenly the three men holding Terry down heard the door open and suddenly sprung off the man and discretely put their hands the guns they all had tucked in their waistbands. Mandy still wasn't done with needle three and she couldn't just stop now.

Before they knew it Svetlana was walking in the door and pulling the gun she had stolen from the dining room table her second night in the house.

“Vat you do here?” She asked. Shaking the gun, obviously never having fired one in her life. “Vat you do to papa?”

“Papa? For fucking real?” Mandy responded, finishing the last needle and standing to confront the russian bitch, her own gun now drawn.

“Woah woah Svet, Mandy put the fuckin guns down.” Mickey urged them, but neither woman budged.

“Bitch Terry ain't your Papa.” Mandy yelled. “He's just the prick who made you rape and marry my brother.”

“He no make me marry Mickey. I want marry him, he no try to sex me like all other men.”

“Yeah bitch because hes fucking gay. Or do you not remember walking in on me and him bleeding and naked?” Ian chimed in. He knew he was suppose to be calming the situation but her presence made him so angry.  
“Enough of this bullshit,” Mandy said before charging at Svetlana and tackling her to the ground. Both women dropped their guns in the process. Mandy straddled the skinnier women and began beating her in the face. 

“Mandy get the fuck off of her,” Lip screamed trying to get a hold of his girlfriend and pull her off, but he wasn't fast enough. Svetlana was able to get her hand back on a gun and fire off a shot. Mandy stopped her attack and doubled over in pain. The shot had hit her directly in the gut.

“Fucking shit.” Ian exclaimed rushing over and kicking the gun out of the russians hand. He may have continued his kick until his foot made contact with her head too. As long as the bitch was unconscious he was happy.

Lip was cradling Mandy in his arms screaming about getting her to the hospital, Ian was picking up the gun and walking over to Mickey who was stone cold. Mickey took the gun out of his hand and wiped it down with the blanket on the back of the couch.

“Ian prop her up,” Mickey said somberly, referring to Svetlana. Ian did she he was told and placed her in the armchair facing the couch. Mickey walked over and placed the gun in the hookers hand, and then held it to her head.

“Lip pick Mandy up and fucking run to your house. There is normally a car there right?” Lip nodded the affirmative. “Get her to the fucking hospital now.” 

Lip scooped the bleeding Milkovich into his arms and ran out of the house, leaving Ian and Mickey alone in the house with Terry and Svetlana.

“Ian do me a favor and check the old man's pulse.” Mickey said, meeting the taller man's eyes with a strong stare. As soon as the ginger's back was turned Mickey let off a shot into the hooker's skull. Ian checked Terry's pulse and found that there wasn't one. Terry Milkovich was dead...and so was Svetlana Milkovich.

“I didn't want you to see me do it.” Mickey said with Ian's back still to him. The younger man spun around and saw Mickey standing there, face and clothes covered in blood.

“Get in the shower.” Ian said softly. “This area, no ones gonna call the cops over a couple of shots but I'll keep watch at the door. Get the blood off of you and we'll wash your clothes later.

“Burn em,” Mickey said, taking off his shirt and pants, leaving them on the living room floor, heading for the bathroom.

“Pack up all of your shit too,” Ian said. “I'm taking you to my house. You and Mandy are never coming back here again.”

Mickey met Ian's eyes as he nodded in agreement. He continued on the the bathroom and Ian went about getting rid of any evidence they were ever there.


	6. Blood, lies and love

Lip came crashing through the door of the Gallagher home, still holding a bleeding Mandy in his arms. Thankfully she was still conscious and he took that as a good sign.

“FIONA! STEVE! FUCKING SOMEBODY!” He screamed. He saw Steve's car of the week parked outside so he knew somebody was home and whoever that was probably had the keys. 

“Lip what the fuck?” Steve said, running down the stairs. He stopped in his tracks when he was the bleeding girl Lip was cradling. 

“Is that Mandy Milkovich? Why the fuck is she bleeding?”

“She got shot I'll tell you the full story later just get your keys and get her to the fucking hospital!”

Steve didn't say another word, pulling his keys from his back pocket and following Lip out the door. They got in the car and started racing toward the hospital.

They reached the emergency room doors in under ten minutes because Steve pretty much broke every traffic law there has ever been trying to get there.

Mandy had been laying in Lips lap for the entire ride and he wasted no time ripping the door open and carrying her through the doors.

“I have a gunshot wound to the stomach here!” Lip screamed to anyone who would listen. Almost immediately a team of doctors and a gurney appeared before him and for the first time since he picked her off the floor Lip released his hold of Mandy.

“How did this happen?” One of the doctors asked as he examined Mandy's wound and signaled the team to move her down the hall. Lip followed them as they walked. 

“We got jumped by a bunch of guys, I didn't get a good look at them. She was fighting one of them off and I heard a gunshot. They freaked out and split.”

“When?” The same doctor asked.

“Like 15-20 minutes ago.” Lip answered running his hands through his hair. “Please is she gonna be okay?” He asked anxiously, verging on tears.

“We have to get her to an OR.” The doctor said to the team, the gurney reached a set of large double doors. The doctor told the team to take Mandy through then he turned to Lip.

“Sir I'm sorry you have to wait here.” He said, putting up a hand. Lip wanted to scream at him but he knew the man was just doing his job. He looked nice enough, tall and around the same age as Steve's dad.

“Please just....do you think she is gonna be alright?” Lip asked once again. The doctor signed and put his hand on Lip's shoulder with a strong confidence. 

“What is her name?”

“Mandy Milkovich.” Lip answered. 

“And yours?”

“Phillip Gallagher.”

“I will do my best to help Mandy, I promise. I'll send someone out to update you as soon as I have more information” Lip nodded at the doctors kind words and watched as he disappeared behind the same doors Mandy just went through.

Lip stood by himself for a moment before Steve came running back through the doors, looking around confused.

“I had to move the car from the ambulance bay. Where did they take her?”

“Operating room. Doctor was nice, said he would do his best and send someone out with info as soon as they know more.”

Steve nodded, trying to process everything that had happened in the last few minutes. After a moment passed, he nudged Lip's shoulder. 

“You wanna go outside and have a cigarette or two?”

“Or five.” Lip replied, walking toward the ER doors with Steve in tow. Once they were outside Lip took a seat on a bench and lit up the cigarette Steve handed him.

“Soo...you wanna tell me how that all happened?”

“We got jumped, one of the guys had a gun and it went off when he and Mandy were fighting.” Lip said, looking straight ahead and smoking as Steve stood next to him, leaning against the wall.

“Shit...” Steve said, buying every word. It wasn't that hard of a story to believe considering the neighborhood they lived in.

“Fuck,” Lip said suddenly. “I should probable call Ian.” He said, digging in his pocket for his phone.

“Why?” Steve asked, joining Lip on the bench.

“Mandy's his best friend,” Lip said, it wasn't a lie, they really were best friends. “He's gonna be pissed if I don't tell him whats going on.” Steve nodded in understanding and gave Lip privacy to make the call by going back into the waiting room. Ian answered after one ring.

 

Ian walked through the door of the Gallagher home and saw a blood stain right inside the front door. Mickey walked in after him and Ian couldn't tell if he saw it too. The shorter man hadn't said a word since they slipped out the back door of the Milkovich house. 

Ian had gathered up Mickey's bloodstained clothes and any other evidence of their presence and put it in a trash bag. They walked a few blocks over and he threw it in a dumpster. He would have burned them like Mickey said but he didn't have any gas with him to make the flames powerful enough to burn everything. 

Mickey followed Ian into the kitchen and they both sat down at the table. The same table that they were just sitting at yesterday planning what was suppose to be only one murder. Ian noticed that Mickey was absently staring at the chair that Mandy was in yesterday. He was going to say something and then his phone rang, it was Lip. Ian stood with his back to Mickey as he answered.

“Hey, I'm back at the house with Mickey...oh...good.” Ian moved the phone to his chest and turned to Mickey.

“Steve was here when Lip got home, they got Mandy to the hospital.”

“Is she..” Mickey started to ask, looking up at the other man.

“She was still breathing when they got there, in and out of consciousness but the doctors are with her now.” Ian reassured him, not even letting him consider that she was gone. Mickey nodded and let Ian talk to Lip in private for a minute or two. When Ian was done he put down his phone and sat back down with Mickey. 

“He doesn't know how she is doing but she is getting help and the doctors are gonna update him as soon as they know more.” 

“Can we go visit her?” Mickey asked, the concern obvious in his eyes. Ian saw that he wanted to cry but big bad Milkovich men don't cry.

“She's gonna be in surgery for hours. So I'm gonna jump in the shower. Why don't you try to close your eyes and we will eat something? We need to be pulled together when we see her..”

“I'll join you.” Mickey said, Ian looked at him quizzically. Mickey stood and took Ian's hand, starting to lead him up the staircase.

“In the shower, I'll join you. I got one at my house but after today I can use another one.”

“Mick do you think we should really be...” Ian asked. Mickey cut him off as they reached the top of the stairs and stood in the hall. Mickey bit his lip and looked down as he spoke, leaning into the warmth of Ian.

“Not sex, I just need to be near you right now.....” Mickey bit his lip, embarrassed to even be saying the words. He hated being weak in front of people, even when it was Ian. 

“I know I have done a lot of bad shit before and I fucking hated Terry...but today was a lot.” Ian responded by taking Mickey's chin in his hands and lifting it so their eyes met. They just stood there staring at each other for a moment before Ian brought his lips down on Mickey's tenderly. They broke after a moment and moved to the bathroom, starting the water for the shower and stripping slowly before stepping in.

It was the most intimate experience the men ever had.

The water flowed over them as they washed each others bodies and scrubbed each others hair. For a few minutes they just stood there holding each other. Mickey's head resting in the crook of Ian's neck.

They kissed every now and then. Sweet small kisses that weren't sexual, just reassurances that the other man was still there. That they were still alive.


	7. Aftermath

Lip and Steve must have been in that waiting room for hours. Steve kept getting them coffee and snacks from the vending machine and Lip kept going outside for smoke breaks. Ian and Mickey arrived a few hours after Lip and Ian's phone call. They looked worried but relaxed. Lip figured Ian probably had to pull Mickey together, so it was good they took that time.

“Any word?” Mickey asked when they walked in and found Lip and Steve sitting cradling their fourth coffees. Steve looked up at Ian and Mickey confused. Apparently word had not gotten to him that Ian and Mickey were a couple, despite their vocal performance for the family the other day.

“Were you guys working today?” Steve asked. Ian and Mickey both slightly smirked, despite the circumstances.

“Have Fiona fill you in later.” Ian responded.

“The doctors still haven't come out with an update.” Lip said, standing. It wasn't until then that Ian saw the blood allover his shirt.

“Oh god,” Mickey said, seeing the blood as well and almost getting sick, knowing it was his sisters.

“Shit I'm sorry,” Lip said, crossing his arms over his chest trying to hide the stain.

“It's okay,” Ian said, making sure not to look at the sight. “Lip you have been here for hours, why don't you go home and shower and sleep. Mickey and I will let you know when we get an update.”

“I don't wanna leave until I know she is alive.” Lip snapped a little too harshly. “I have been so horrible to her lately I just need to know she is gonna live.”

“Lip you got her here,” Steve said, putting a hand on the younger man's shoulder. “You're lucky you got away from those assholes alive and you got her to help.”

Ian Lip and Mickey all went quiet for a moment. Lip had filled the other two in on his lie. Just then a nurse came through the ER doors with a clipboard.

“Family of Mandy Milkovich!” The four men all turned and rushed over to her, a jumble of questions and nerves. “Hey hey hey!” The woman said throwing up her hands to quiet them.

“Are any of you family members?”

“I am I'm her brother.” Mickey said, stepping to the front of the group. “Is she alive?”

“Do you want to talk privately?” The nurse asked. Mickey shook his head. “Anything you tell me you can tell them.”

“Okay well she was brought in with a pretty significant gunshot wound to the abdomen. We got her into surgery and luckily the bullet didn't damage any vital organs. The doctors managed to stabilize her but she lost a significant amount of blood. She is in the ICU now, heavily sedated with painkillers so she won't wake up for a few hours.”

“But she is going to live right?” Mickey asked.  
“Yes she is going to be fine. She can see visitors now, her room is 1635 We will need someone to give a statement to the police though.”

“Can that happen later?” Ian asked. “My brother is the one that was there with her and I'd like it if he could shower and rest for a little while.” Ian gestured to Lip as he spoke. The nurse took in Lip's bloody shirt and exhausted expression and nodded her head. 

“Of course. Just come back in a few hours okay?”

“Not a problem,” Lip answered. “Thank you so much.” 

Lip gave Ian a small hug, carefully because of the blood. He also gives Mickey a small nod, figuring the shorter man would not appreciate a hug. He and Steve headed out a minute later, Leaving Ian and Mickey alone in the waiting room.

“Are you ready to go see her?” Ian asked. Mickey nodded and started walking towards Mandy's room, Ian never more than a step behind him. When they reached her room they stopped at the window. Mandy was unconscious on the bed, looking pale and weak, Ian put his hand on Mickey's shoulder and Mickey covered it with his own.

“Ian do you mind if I am alone with her for a little bit?” he asked, not taking his eyes off of his sister.

'Of course,” Ian responded. “I'll go grab something to eat from the cafeteria.” Ian checked that there was no one around before leaving a small kiss on Mickey's cheek. “I love you.”

Mickey didn't say it back, and Ian didn't expect him to. He just leaned into Ian's warmth before letting go and stepping through the door to Mandy's room. Ian lingered for a moment watching as Mickey sank down next to his sisters's bad. His heart broke knowing that Mandy got hurt trying to defend them, she didn't deserve to be lying in a hospital bed. 

But hopefully after their actions of today, no one would ever hurt them again.


	8. Loose Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the story as is, however I am currently writing an epilogue to really finish everything off. Thank you all for your support through this story and on all my others!

Ian and Mickey spent a few hours at the hospital just sitting at Mandy's bedside in silence, each man holding one of her hands, occasionally looking at each other from their respective sides of the bed, trying to communicate without words how thankful they were that she was going to be okay, that they were both going to be okay. Lip came back later that night with fresh clothes on himself and a bag packed for Mandy.

He had borrowed some of Fiona's old clothing, hoping she wouldn't mind. He gave his statement to the police and they seemed mostly satisfied and not at all suspicious of him so they just recorded the incident and moved on with their day. Mickey finally decided to check his messages after that. He went out in the hall and found a bunch of missed calls from his cousins.

“Ian,” He said with a soft but strong tone, standing in the doorframe. “I need to go home and deal with the aftermath.”

“Do you want company?” Ian asked, getting up and standing at Mickey's side, closing the door behind them.

“Oh hell no.” Mickey said, meeting Ian's eyes to let him know that these were not harsh words. “I don't want them catching a wiff of you anywhere near there I don't need them knowing about us because they would be as bad as Terry.”

Ian nodded and checked to see that no one was looking in the hallway before kissing Mickey on his cheek and squeezing his hand.

“I'll go back that way with you though. Lip is gonna stay here and I need to go to work.”

“Shit work...” Mickey said, bringing his hand up to pinch his nose.

“I'll tell Linda you had a death in the family she'll just have to deal.” Ian said, cracking the door and addressing Lip.

“Hey man Mickey and I need to go, you are here all day right?” Lip nodded and stood to give his brother a hug goodbye.

“Be careful both of you.”

“We know how to handle ourselves.” Mickey said, typical manly Milkovich attitude firmly in place. Ian smirked a little bit. Given how tender Mickey had been lately Ian liked that his personality hadn't completely faded.

“Yeah well still.” Lip said, giving Mickey a serious look. Mickey nodded in understanding, as did Ian.

“I'll be back after work.” Ian said. Lip nodded and returned to Mandy's side as the boys walked out.

The two of them took the L all the way back to their neighborhood in silence, only letting their hands rest next to each other on the seats, barely touching.

Ian and Mickey had to part ways about a block from the station and they just looked at each other for a second, saying with the silence all the words that were forbidden in this neighborhood. Finally they parted ways and Mickey set out on his last visit to the Milkovich home. 

 

He ripped down the yellow police tape over his front door and stepped inside to find his cousins sitting in the kitchen, having used the back door to get in. 

Before either of them could speak Mickey started screaming like he had no idea why the tape was even there.

“What the fuck happened here? The cops raid us or some shit?”

“Maybe if you answered your fucking phone!” Robbie, Mickey's oldest cousin screamed, starting to close the distance between the two of them. His younger brother John only a few steps behind. Mickey cut him off, putting up his hand to stop the older angry man.

“I was at the fucking hospital with Mandy you dick! She got mugged and one of the guys fuckin shot her!” Robbie and John both went quiet, obviously thrown by this information.

“Shit man is she gonna be okay?” John asked.

“She still hasn't woken up but yeah she's gonna be fine. Two of the Gallaghers have been hanging out at the hospital watching here.”

“The Gallaghers?” Robbie questioned.

“Yeah her boyfriend Lip and the redhead thats always hanging around here with her.” Mickey explained, looking around the living room and seeing the bloodstains and medical supplies left behind.

“Oh yeah that guy.” Robbie said nodding then brushing it off. “So you really don't have any idea what went down here today? Or yesterday I guess?”

“Nah man what happened?” Mickey asked, crossing his arms over his chest and settling his feet into the floor where he was standing. 

“Terry overdosed, and your wife must have been the one that gave it to him and felt guilty or some shit cause she blew her fuckin head off.” Mickey tried to adopt a look of shock as the brothers laid on their news.

“No shit? They're both dead?” Mickey asked, leaning against the couch trying to give the impression that this was news to him.”

“I'm so sorry man,” Robbie said, putting his hand on the shorter man's shoulders. 

“Yeah. We're both real sorry.” John said standing next to his brother and looking to Mickey with sympathy.

“Fuck....this is heavy shit....I was just coming back here to get Mandy's clothes.....Now I find out my wife, my father and my unborn kid are all dead? What the fuck dude.”

“Yeah...” Robbie said, distancing himself from Mickey now, walking toward the kitchen to get a beer from the fridge.

“So listen, John and I were thinking, without Terry around, we are gonna go live with a couple of our buddies a few towns over. They got rent control and no angry who-ever-the-fucks coming after us now that they know the big dog is gone.”

“Yeah...yeah.” Mickey nodded, looking down at his feet and grasping the back of the couch with his hands.

“I might find somewhere for me and Mandy to crash too...I kinda don't wanna be here right now.”

“That's a good idea man,” John said, taking a beer from his brother's hand and drinking it. “Why don't we leave you alone to like process and shit?”

“Yeah, do still got our numbers in your phone?” Robbie asked. Mickey nodded and gave his cousin a three second slap you on the back tough guy hug.

“We're real sorry.” John said, Mickey just nodded and followed his brother out the door. Mickey waited a minute after they left before heading into Mandy's room and packing as many of her clothes that would fit in her lone suitcase,along with some pictures and jewelry shit he knew she would want to have. Most of it their mothers.

When he was done with her stuff he made sure he had everything he wanted from his room before flipping open his phone and calling Ian.

“Cousins are leaving town.” Were the first words out of his mouth.

“No shit really?” Ian asked on the other end, he was already at his station behind the counter at Kash & Grab.

“Fuck yeah. Looks like other than me and Mandy this town is now Milkovich free.” Mickey said, actually smiling as he shouldered his bag of stuff and picked up Mandy's suitcase

“No offense but thank fucking god.” Ian responded. Mickey smiled and started his walk to the Gallagher home.

“I'm gonna drop this shit at the house then I'm coming to work and we are celebrating in the fuckin walk in.”

“Sir yes sir.”


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support and positive comments for this story! I have had a blast writing it and am so proud to say this is my ending for it at long last!

Mickey moved into the Gallagher house after everything went down. Lip even gave up his room so that Ian and Mickey could sleep in the same bed. He was barely there anymore anyway, spending most nights at Mandy's bedside in the hospital. Fiona was't thrilled about having another mouth to feed but was relieved when she saw Mickey contributing to the squirrel fund once a week when he and Ian got paid.

She was even more glad to have him there when Frank came in drunk, high and angry one night. Carl and Debbie were asleep upstairs and Fiona, Ian and Mickey had all been lounging out in the living room drinking beer and watching TV. 

They all brushed the drunken father off until he started to get too loud and threatened to break the TV. 

Mickey single handedly took him down and threw him out the door before Carl or Debbie even had a chance to be woken. 

Fiona was so thankful to him, she pretended not to mind when she walked in on them fooling around on the couch the next day.

Mandy got out of the hospital after about three weeks. Turned out gunshot wounds to the gut took quite a while to heal up. She stayed at the Gallagher house for a week before Fiona got a call from Sheila.

“Fiona! Oh my god I'm so glad I caught you!” Shelia exclaimed, loud indian music blasting behind her. 

“I don't have a lot of time to talk right now, my boyfriend is bringing me to a traditional Native American fertility ceremony!”

“Wow that's great Sheils!” Fiona said, sitting at the kitchen table and propping her head on her hand. She really enjoyed her little talks with Sheila, though she was slightly batty, she was a really nice lady.

“Anyway, I will be gone for quite a while and I wanted to let you know my house is empty.”

“Oh thats nice Sheila, do you need us to water your plants or somethin?” Fiona offered, more than happy to help out the woman who had been so kind to her crazy family.

“Actually, I wanted to give you my house!” Sheila announced happily. Fiona nearly fell off her chair, she straightened her back and squinted, as if it would some how help her understand the woman better.

“You wanted to what now?”

“Well I know that you have quite a full house over there and mine is sitting empty now. It needs loving people living in it and you are just so good with those kids....so I wanted you or anyone else in your family to have somewhere to escape to. Except Frank. He is banned.”

Fiona smiled.

“Sheila are you sure? This is a huge gesture.”

“Fiona your family means the world to me! Spending time with Liam and Debby, it lit something up in me. It helped get me out of the house! I just wanted to do something to say thank you. The house is all paid off so there are no payments to worry about just the normal bills, electric and things like that.”

Fiona couldn't respond before Sheila spoke again.

“The spare key is in a fake rock on the back porch. I have to go, bye Fiona!”

Just like that, Sheila hung up and left Fiona's mouth hanging wide open. Ian and Mickey came into the kitchen, both grabbing a beer from the fridge and laughing about some stupid TV show.

“Fi?” Ian asked, noticing her slack jawed position. “Fi everything okay?”

“Sheila just gave us her house.” 

Mickey and Ian both raised their eyebrows and went to join Fiona at the kitchen table.

“The fuck you mean she gave you her house?” Mickey asked, sitting down at the kitchen table he had proudly been helping put food on for the last month. “Nobody just gives away a fuckin house.”

“She ran away with her boyfriend and she wants us to have it.”

“Holy shit,” Ian said, smiling and taking a swig of his beer. “What the fuck are we gonna do with another house?”

Fiona shook her head, utterly baffled when suddenly she got an idea and locked eyes with Mickey.

“You guys should take it.”

Mickey almost spit out his beer. “What's that now?”

“Yeah, I mean Lip and Mandy just moved in and its getting cramped here. You guys probably want your alone time, that you can't get in this fuckin place.”

“Well what about you?” Mickey asked. Why would Fiona give them a house when she could use it as a get away herself?

“Oh please this house would fall apart without me and I honestly need Lip around here to keep Carl in line.” Fiona answered, standing and going to get her own beer from the fridge. 

“Fiona you are talking about giving me and Mickey a house.” Ian said, standing and facing her. Mickey stayed seated but turned to see them from where he was at the table. 

Fiona leaned against the kitchen counter as she spoke, the boys eyes trained on her.

“I mean you guys would still have to pay the gas and electric and shit but you both have jobs and know how to make money. It's actually perfect! You should take the house!”

Ian and Mickey looked at her, then each other. Mickey stood next to Ian, putting a hand on his lower back and locking eyes with the taller man. Neither one of them could come up with a single reason why this was a bad idea.

“Are we really fuckin doing this?” Mickey asked. Ian just smiled and put his hand on the back of his boyfriends neck.

“I'm in if you are.”

“I ain't being no stay at home wife or any shit.” Mickey said. Ian just smiled and kissed him.

“We're getting a house.” Ian said with that stupid fuckin Gallagher grin that Mickey by no means noticed gave him dimples that were absolutely NOT fuckin adorable. Nevertheless, Mickey smiled back at his boyfriend, kissing him on the lips.

“We are gonna christen the shit out of that house.”  
________________________

They moved in the next day. Discovering, as they were going through the house, a box of unopened sex toys in Sheila's bedroom, probably left over from the days of Jody

And the second the all the boxes were inside, they did indeed, christen the shit out of that house.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all of all of your support I will continue this as long as you guys keep wanting more!


End file.
